Eyes are the windows to the soul
by Starlight.Dreamer16
Summary: If eyes are the windows to the soul then Delilah Potter's soul must be as special as her multicoloured violet eyes. When the-boy-who-lived's older sister meets Tom Riddle in the Chamber of secrets during her third year she knows exactly what shes getting into, but is she really ready to stop being ignored and finally come out of the shadows, to finally be a someone? Dark! TR/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second Harry Potter Fic and for any of you that were checking to see if I had updated my other Fic, I will update it soon but I had a good idea (Well I think it's good) in my head and wanted to try it out. So enjoy! And for those of you that are wondering what I'm going on about, I'm just going to shut up now and get on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not making money off of this; no one would want to buy it I'm sure. If I was making any money off of this I would be out shopping for all the books and clothes I just 'Wishlisted' and would probably be using a better computer then the one my school gave me ;)**

* * *

**Eyes are the windows to the soul**

* * *

Have you ever been ignored? Do you know how it feels? You're probably thinking of that time when the teacher or the sport player picked the other guy first. No I mean _really_ ignored, like for longer than that week that you were grounded and your mum was angry at you. Well I know how it feels to be ignored. It hurts. It hurts to always be picked last because they forgot that you existed, because they didn't even remember your name. And that hurt, that hurt can make you do terrible things to be acknowledged. To be a someone, to have people remember your name. To be loved. This is my story of what I did to be remembered, you can decide if it was wrong or not. But I succeeded in the long run, I became someone, someone special.

* * *

I think I first began to realise what being ignored really was the day I asked my Aunt if I could go to a special school that I would stay at during most of the year.

"Aunt Petunia, I was wondering if I would be able to go to a special school this year? I got a letter in the mail about it and it seems like a very good school. You wouldn't have to pay for it at all either." I asked quietly, expecting the screaming match that my younger brother Harry would be sure to have if he were in my place.

"Whatever" Petunia muttered, I stared at her in shock. She was going to let me go?

"I can go?" I asked still staring at her.

"Yes, Yes. Now leave me alone, I don't care and that way I'll get to get rid of one of you brats" She said without looking at me.

When I told my ten year old brother Harry he just shrugged and said "Ok, Bye".

* * *

My first year at Hogwarts went really quickly, I did well in my classes, but was not noticed by my teachers. I didn't fit into my house and sadly I was the only one in my year that wasn't pranked by the Weasley twins. This may seem like a good thing but the problem was that they didn't decide not to prank me or anything like that; they just forgot. Oh I was also strangely ignored by the sorting hat during my sorting.

"Delilah Potter" McGonagall called and I stepped up to the small stool with the sorting hat on top of it. When it was placed on my head I let out a small shudder as it began to speak to me.

'Well, well a Potter hmm. Your brother is very important and brave you know. To have done what he did at such a young age. To be his sister means that you must also be brave hmm. Young Harry will very likely go to Gryffindor you know, you could help him there.' It mused.

'I don't want Gryffindor just because my brother might be in it. I want a house that would help me be noticed, remembered' I thought to the hat.

'No, No your brother will have a stressful enough life, he will need to be able to lean on you. You do have the qualities for Slytherin but I would have to say, for Harry's sake' "GRIFFINDOR" I sighed and removed that hat before going over to Gryffindor.

* * *

Ever since then I had noticed that I did indeed have many Slytherin qualities in me. For example my Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was caught by me one day being bribed by a Slytherin. He accepted the bribe and I confronted him afterwards.

"Professor Lighshoe, I thought I just saw you accept a bribe off that Slytherin sixth year" I said innocently and he tensed up.

"Miss Potter, I'm sure that you were mistaken! I would nev-" he began.

"No Sir I was not mistaken, but I shall not turn you in to Dumbledore if, well I don't know. You happen to drop a few of the Knuts your holding" I said while still keeping my innocent look but I could feel a smirk threatening to reveal itself.

"Why Miss Potter I would expect this from a Slytherin, I was one myself, but never a Gryffindor! I am appalled" he stated before leaving the classroom, leaving behind a fair few Knuts where he was standing. I smirked and picked them up. Oh good just enough for the new dress I saw in Witch Weekly.

* * *

Later on in the year I had an encounter with a Slytherin second year in the library; Well more specifically in the restricted section of the library.

"`What are you doing here you stupid Gryffindor? I bet you're here to turn me in huh?" She said when we bumped into each other. She had Long Pin-straight light blonde hair and Aqua coloured blue eyes, I smiled at her and she looked slightly confused. My smile wasn't an 'I-just-caught-a-bad-Slytherin-and-now-I'm-going-to-turn-them-in' smile like I have seen on some of the older Gryffindors, my smile was a friendly but slightly sneaky looking smile; similar to some of the Slytherin's smiles.

"I don't know what your talking about, I didn't see you and I hope you didn't see me. It would be odd if you did since I'm in my bed asleep right now" I replied with a wink. The girl immediately relaxed and gave me a small smile.

"How Slytherin of you, I like you. I'm Amelia, Amelia Greengrass. You're Delilah Potter, right?" she asked, making me smile. So far anyone who has noticed me just remembered the 'Potter' part of my name.

"Yes, nice to meet you Amelia and I was actually meant to be in Slytherin but the sorting hat told me that it would be better for my brother if I were with him in Gryffindor" I explained to her and she frowned.

"That's not very nice, you should be where you belong, and not where it best suits your family members" she said sadly "You know what I'm going to be your friend. Here in Hogwarts your house is supposed to be your family so I am making you an honorary Slytherin sister of mine Delilah"

I smiled a wide smile and gave her a hug; she giggled at my actions and returned the hug full force.

From that day forth I had both a best friend and a sister. Once Amelia explained it to the other Slytherins they welcomed me with opened arms and I knew I had at least one person to catch me if I ever fell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, please tell me it's any good so far :) Next chapter is coming soon, it will be longer but I wanted this chapter to start to show that Delilah is very different to Harry and how ignored she is. This chapter just shows what happened in her first year, that's why it's mostly flashbacks and stuff. Please keep reading and if you don't like my story please don't read it just so that you can insult it, I do however except helpful criticism!**

**xoxo**

**-Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for my lack of updates, I'm trying to write an original book and I've been choosing electives for year eleven and twelve. I might not be able to update as often next year because I'm going to be taking extension English after school along with a few classes with very heavy workloads. But anyway back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or movie/book quotes that you may recognize they all have the absolute pleasure of belonging to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**

**This chapter was close to 5000 words and 11 pages altogether; I hope you enjoy it!**

**I would like to give huge thankyou to my first 5 reviewers, my first five favouriters and my first 14 followers. When I got such a great response to this story after just one short chapter it made me so happy. I love all you people :) I love all of those who read my story but didn't review or follow it too but I don't have the pleasure of knowing who you are. Please review and follow because it's you people who inspire me to continue!**

* * *

I got off the train and looked around for the Dursleys before sighing. What did I expect? It's not like they even could come onto the platform if they wanted to, which they didn't. I bet they forgot to pick me up. I went and grabbed my bags; I don't have a pet because I couldn't find one I liked. As I exited the magical platform and entered the muggle one I looked around again. Looks like I'm walking home, I began the long trek home just as the first few drops fell. Soon enough I was slowly walking the hour home in the pouring rain, I sighed before remembering what I had read one day when I was sitting alone in the library. I had read that witches and wizards that are not yet seventeen are only allowed to use minor, non-harmful magic outside of school. I smirked to myself before waving my hand around me slightly and relaxing as I felt the moisture leave my body and the rain avoid me while still coming close enough to look like it was hitting me if a muggle were to see. Wandless magic had, for some reason, come very naturally to me; I always hid it from the teachers and students at school though and never used my magic to its full extent. Staying above average in my classes and exams but not top, I've already figured out that there is no point showing what I'm truly capable of because it's never acknowledged.

"I'm home!" I called as I walked through the front door; I wasn't answered so I went over and knocked on Harry's cupboard and unlocked it.

"Harry?" he didn't look up from where he was sitting with a few broken toy soldiers. Harry was never ignored, actually quite the opposite, he was basically the house maid. He cleaned, he cooked, he did the laundry, he did everything and he was only 10 years old. Strangely I was never made to do any chores I had a small but comfortable room upstairs and I was allowed to wander the streets. If I was hungry I had to make my own food and if I was gone all night my relatives didn't seem to notice.

"BOY!" this time he looked up, he quickly hid his toys under his pillow and stood up next to me as Uncle Vernon rounded the corner.

"Boy! Go and clean Dudley's room!" he commanded in a booming voice and Harry quickly nodded before scurrying off.

"Hello Uncle Vernon" I said quietly and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Oh, you're back girl" he muttered and walked away; I sighed and brought my Hogwarts things up to my room easily with a silent spell that made them feather-light. When in my room I sat on my bed and began reading some of the books I bought about wandless magic. Apparently only very powerful witches and wizards can do wandless magic.

When I was finished with that book I quickly went onto one of newest ones, I hadn't read this one yet. It was another book about Slytherin; I had read every book I could find about Slytherin. I began reading about how it is rumoured that only Salazar Slytherin's descendants can speak Parseltongue and only they can give the ability to another. This led onto a part about You-Know-Who who is the only known Parseltongue speaker today. I think that it would be amazing to be able to speak to snakes, or any animal, it would be incredible.

* * *

My summer passed slowly, I had received a few letters from Amelia describing how her holiday to Paris was going. It seemed lovely over there, I wished that I could have gone too and she promised that next summer she would try to convince her parents to take me with them.

When Dudley's birthday came Mrs Figg called in sick and Harry was forced to go to the Zoo with the Dursleys. At breakfast Dudley caused a loud racket because he had one less present than last year, this caused me to be woken up and by the time I was dressed and had gone downstairs my relatives were long gone. This happened often, they would just forget that they had a niece, cousin and sister and would leave me here; sometimes for weeks. Harry may hate them but at least they have never left him alone, they always would find a babysitter for him.

I spent the day wandering around the streets until I found myself in a wizard neighbourhood; I walked around admiring the houses that I knew were hidden from muggles. I saw a young boy, probably around Harry's age, sitting on a bench at a local park. He was wearing very fine wizard robes and had platinum, almost white, blonde hair. He looked lonely so I went and sat next to him, he looked up at me confused and I gave him a smile before sticking my hand out and saying

"Hello, I'm Delilah. What's your name?" he hesitated before slowly taking my hand and shaking it.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. What's your last name?" he asked, he was obviously a pureblood if he was worried about my last name.

"Potter, I'm Delilah Potter. Half-blood" I answered.

"Oh, your Amelia Greengrass's friend. She said that you're a Gryffindor but you were meant to be in Slytherin" he said and my smile grew wider.

"Yeah that's me, she talks about me?"

"Of course, you're her best friend. It's really sad that you were put in a house that you don't belong in, I'd hate it" Draco said and I nodded.

"Yeah it really sucks, anyway what are you doing over here alone?" I asked him and he grimaced.

"My father is in a meeting and I don't really like playing on the equipment here, it's so… muggle"

"Imagine living with them, its torture. I've got to go, they'll be getting home soon and I don't feel like being locked outside tonight" I said with a grimace of my own before standing up and waving to Draco.

On my way home it began to get dark and windy, I caused a faint light to surround me but I could do nothing to stop the wind from causing my long, usually close to dead straight, black hair to fly around my head in a tangled mess. I sighed as I approached the house and saw the Dursley's car parked in the driveway.

As soon as I walked through the front door I was grabbed roughly by my arm and shoved against the wall. I looked up to see Uncle Vernon's ugly face only inches away from my own, he was glaring at me and I suddenly regretted thinking earlier that at least they pay attention to Harry. This is horrifying.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT GIRL! WE AVOIDED YOU AND LEFT YOU IN PEACE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? BY INFECTING YOUR BROTHER WITH YOUR FREAKINESS AS WELL? WE KNEW YOU WERE EVIL! WE HAVE KNOWN SINCE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER SHOWED UP ON OUR DOORSTEP AND WE SAW YOUR EYES! ONLY SOMEONE COMPLETELY EVIL WOULD HAVE EYES LIKE YOURS! " Uncle Vernon shouted in my face, when he finished his words were replaced by Aunt Petunia's quieter but more powerful ones.

"At first we thought that it would go away, there was only a tiny bit of red amongst the blue. But as you grew up that red, the colour of blood, slowly but surely overpowered your once beautiful sky blue eyes turning them the colour they are now. Haven't you ever wondered why your eyes are violet? It's because the blood red spread and now it covers all the blue."

I gasped as Uncle Vernon's meaty hand clamped around my throat blocking my airway. I looked around, Harry's cupboard was closed and locked so he must be in there and Dudley was most likely in his room playing a video game; I was alone, no one could help me. Except maybe there was someone. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my magic together; I could feel it burning just below the surface of my skin. I smirked before opening my eyes, my Uncle and Aunt both gasped and Uncle Vernon's grip loosened significantly. I lifted my hand and my smirk grew as I released the carefully controlled wall blocking my full power from showing. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both flew back and hit the wall hard before collapsing on the floor. I slowly walked towards them, smirk still on my face as they whimpered, fear plain on their faces.

"Evil? Didn't you know, silly? There is no true evil, there is only power but I certainly have plenty of that." I said while crouching down next to them, my voice sugar sweet and my smirk momentarily replaced by an innocent smile. I gave a small childish giggle and my smile turned vicious for a brief second as they flinched back from the sound of it. I turned around and stalked upstairs swiftly, leaving them sprawled out on the floor, Vernon with a stunned expression and Petunia choking on her hysterical sobs.

As I walked past the bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror through the open door I had to keep myself from uttering my own gasp. My normally violet eyes were a startling blood red.

* * *

Not long after the Zoo incident Harry received a letter in the mail. I knew exactly what it meant and apparently so did Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia because as soon as they saw him with it they took it. And the one that he got the next day, and the next, and the next.

When I came downstairs on Sunday I saw Uncle Vernon sitting down for breakfast with a large smile on his face. It faltered slightly when he saw me but the smile didn't leave his face for long; both he and Aunt Petunia has been wary of me since my outburst. I was surprised that I hadn't been contacted by either the school or the Ministry for my use of underage magic but I didn't want to focus too much on that. Uncle Vernon announced that he was so happy because there's no mail on Sundays, only to have his words contradicted by the thousands of letters that suddenly shot through the fireplace and, after breaking it open again, the mail slot. I smiled at the display of magic as Hogwarts acceptance letters flew wildly around the room like rain in a rough storm. Harry caught one and tried to run to his cupboard but Uncle Vernon quickly grabbed Harry.

Uncle Vernon let out a scream of frustration and shouted something along the lines Of "THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING AWAY, FAR AWAY! WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!" it was hard to know for sure since the letters were causing such a racket. Not to mention that both Dudley and Petunia were screaming in terror and of course Harry was screaming back that they were his letters.

So we drove, and drove and drove, until we were in, quite literally, the middle of nowhere. We were in a rundown shack on a small island in the middle of the ocean. There was two bedrooms and a couch, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took one room, I was given the other, out of the fear that I would do something awful to them in the middle of the night if it wasn't given to me I suspect, Dudley got the couch and Harry was left with the floor. We left to go to sleep and I slowly crawled into my 'bed', it was as hard as rock and I swear I could feel something crawling around under the irritatingly itchy sheets. I shivered in disgust and decided to sleep on top of the sheets; they weren't much better.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

My eyes shot open at the sound, I wasn't asleep but if I had been I know that sound would have woken me. I got off the bed and made my way downstairs. I noticed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were huddled by the fireplace with a large gun aimed towards the shaking front door. Suddenly the door broke off, falling to the floor to reveal the extremely large man standing outside. I relaxed as I recognized the man; Hagrid.

He stepped inside with heavy footsteps and looked at the scared people that the room contained.

"Sorry 'bout that" he said in a deep, booming voice and I stifled a laugh. To the outside world Hagrid looks like some evil creature but everyone at Hogwarts knows that he's just a big harmless, softy. He lifted the door up and carefully placed it back as it was before.

"I demand that you leave at once sir, you are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon said harshly. Hagrid walked towards them and Aunt Petunia whimpered.

"Dry up Dursley, you old prune" I actually let out a quiet laugh as Hagrid grabbed the end of the riffle that was pointing towards him and bent the end, causing the gun to become useless. He then walked towards Dudley and looked him up and down once before saying

"Boy I 'aven't seen you since you were a baby Harry but you're a bit more along then I expected, particularly 'round the middle" Dudley looked terrified as Hagrid stared at him but he managed to stutter out

"I-I-I'm not Harry"

"I, I am" Harry said quietly, coming out of the corner he had been hiding in. Hagrid looked at him and let out a small sigh before saying

"Course you are, got something for ya. 'Fraid I might 'ave sat on it at some point but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same" he brought out a package from somewhere on his person and handed it to Harry. I walked a bit closer so I could get a look and from the corner of my eye I could see Dudley doing the same. Harry opened it to see a large, slightly squished looking cake with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' written on it in big letters.

"Thank you" Harry said in awe.

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven is it?" he asked after giving Harry a large smile. He moved over to the couch and sat down before pulling out an umbrella and pointing it at the fireplace it released a burst of fire. Harry and the others all had looks of shock on their faces but I just rolled my eyes before casually sitting in the small space next to Hagrid. He didn't seem to notice me. Harry put the cake down on a nearby table before walking cautiously towards Hagrid.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked politely and Hagrid, not yet looking away from the fire replied with

"Rubius Hagrid, keeper of the keys an' grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you would know all about Hogwarts"

"Sorry, no" this caused Hagrid to look up at Harry with a confused expression.

"No? Blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where your mum an' dad learnt it all?"

"Learnt what?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face, I sighed and muttered

"He doesn't know" but of course I was ignored as Hagrid exclaimed

"You're a Wizard Harry" Harry's face was priceless, the look of shock that had taken over it made me finally burst out laughing. Hagrid, Harry and the Dursleys turned to look at me.

"And who are you?" Hagrid asked and I sighed, this always happens.

"I'm Delilah, Delilah Potter? Harry's older sister? We've met before Hagrid" I explained.

"Oh, really?" I nodded and he turned back towards Harry, me once again forgotten.

"I'm a what?" Harry muttered.

"A wizard! And a thumping good 'ne I'd wager, once you're trained up a little bit"

"No you've made a mistake, I can't be a, a wizard. I mean I'm just Harry! Just Harry!" Harry explained.

"Well, just Harry, did you ever make anything happen, anything you couldn't explain, when you 'ere angry or scared?" Hagrid asked before standing up and giving Harry his Hogwarts letter. As Harry began to read it out loud I noticed that Dudley was inching towards Harry's cake, I also noticed a birthday cake drawn in the dirt near where Harry was sleeping. I would feel sorry for him except for the fact that Harry forgets my birthday every year.

When I looked back up at Hagrid, Harry and our caretakers I saw Hagrid pointing his umbrella at Uncle Vernon's face. Apparently not only were they not allowing Harry to attend Hogwarts but they had also insulted Dumbledore; not a good idea.

Suddenly Hagrid turned his focus onto Dudley who was, quite literally, stuffing his face full of cake. I don't think he was even using his hands, just shoving his face in the cake and eating. With a streak of magical energy a curly pigs tail sprouted from Dudley's rear end causing all three of the muggles to go into a panicked state while Harry and me began to laugh. His laugh was filled with innocence while mine was full of joy at seeing what could be counted as karma towards the ones who made not only Harry's life, but my life as well, an unpleasant experience.

"Oh uh, I appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts 'bout that, strictly speaking I'm not really allowed to do magic" Harry nodded his understanding "Oh uh we're a bit behind schedule, best be off"

"Can I come?" I asked eager to be away from my relatives, even if it was just for a short time.

"Oh uh, sorry miss but only witches and wizards are allowed to come where we're going" Hagrid explained to me, slowly as if I was stupid.

"Hagrid, I am a witch. I was at Hogwarts all last year remember? I can show you my wand if you would like?" I explained, equally as slow, a surprised expression came across his face and he muttered out a small 'Oh' and nodded. He walked up to the door and lightly tugged it open, gravity took control and the door hit the floor with a thud.

"Unless you'd rather stay of course?" Me and Harry quickly followed him, me grabbing my wand from where it was stored with a wand holder up my sleeve and quickly repairing the door.

* * *

The next day we headed into London, as we walked down the streets Harry began to read his list aloud as I read mine silently. I had received mine weeks ago informing me of what I would require for my second year at Hogwarts. We entered the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was immediately the centre of attention, wizards and witches swarmed around him like bees to nectar. I sighed and walked over to the brick wall that I knew concealed Diagon ally from the muggle world. Soon enough I was joined by Harry and Hagrid, Harry was asking questions about why and how he was famous but Hagrid just brushed his question off and tapped the bricks in sequence. They opened up to reveal a long line of shops containing everything from brooms, to owls, to potion ingredients. It was packed almost to the brim by wizards and witches of all ages. As we walked along Harry looked around in amazement and I sighed. When we arrived at Gringots I walked ahead, not being bothered to listen to Hagrid explaining to Harry how wizarding money works. I walked up to the front desk and handed my key to the goblin in charge before saying.

"I would like to make a withdrawal please"

"Oh course Miss Potter, follow me" he replied and I hurried after him as he briskly began to walk towards the carts, another goblin quickly taking his place at the front desk as Harry and Hagrid walked slowly through the door.

"Vault six hundred and eighty seven, lamp please, key please" I handed him first the lamp and then the key and my vault was opened to reveal piles and piles of gold coins. I nodded my thanks before going inside and filling a few small bags worth of gold; enough for my school supplies and then some to last the rest of the year. As I exited and the vault closed behind me Harry and Hagrid pulled up in a cart of their own. I smiled and said

"Hey, I'm going to go do my own shopping by myself, I'll meet you two by Ollivanders in a few hours" Hagrid nodded in acknowledgement and I got in my cart just before it sped away.

I looked down at my list and decided to get my robes first; as I walked into Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions I spotted a very familiar head of white-blonde hair.

"Draco!" I called as I quickly walked over to him and ruffled his gel covered hair.

"Ehh! Delilah!" he said in an irritated tone but contradicted his words by giving me a smile as he attempted to fix his hair. I smiled back and leaned on the wall that was, conveniently, right behind me.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? What house do you think you'll be in?" I asked him and he leaned next to me before answering.

"I've been dying to finally go to Hogwarts; it gets a bit lonely at home since I'm an only child. Oh and Slytherin, definitely Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries" he said with a smirk at the end. I smirked back.

"Yeah you seem like you would fit in there well. Do me a favour will you?"

"What?" he asked, a slightly concerned expression crossing his face at my serious tone.

"Make the most of it and don't take it for granted Dray. There are people who would do anything to be in Slytherin" I said, my voice starting out strong but fading at the end. He looked at me with a sad smile on his lips and nodded.

"I will De, you know that you will always be accepted by me. Afterall you're a Slytherin at heart" he said quietly. I gave him a smile and he stepped closer to me with his arms open and I happily accepted the hug.

"Ahem" Draco and I quickly separated and I turned to see a skinny blonde woman watching us like a hawk.

"Who's your friend Draco?" she asked in an uptight sounding voice.

"Mother, this is Delilah Potter, Delilah this is my mother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy" I said politely and she nodded before saying

"Potter? Any relation to Harry Potter?"

"Yes ma'am, he's my younger brother actually" I replied.

"And what house are you in?" she asked and I sighed inwardly.

"Gryffindor ma'am"

"Oh" she said with an air of disgust.

"But she was meant to be in Slytherin Mother. She's Amelia's friend, do you remember Mrs Greengrass mentioned her at our Christmas party" Draco quickly intervened. Mrs Malfoy's face softened and she gave me a sad smile.

"Oh dear, yes, Amelia has explained your predicament to me. It must be awful to have been placed in the wrong house purely based on a family member that hasn't even been sorted yet. You're welcome around at Malfoy Manor anytime, if you have any problems, or just want to talk to someone, please don't hesitate to contact me" she said in a comforting tone and I smiled at her before nodding and saying

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy, I live with muggles and unfortunately they despise me so it's nice to know that there is someone that I can turn to" I explained and she nodded her understanding.

"Oh and please, call me Narcissa"

"Ok, Narcissa" I said happily.

"How much of your shopping have you completed sweetheart?" Narcissa asked.

"This is my first stop" I told her and she gave me a large smile before saying

"Well Draco has to try his new robes on now and this is our first stop too, if you would like a bit of company you are most welcome to come with us, us true Slytherins have to stick together"

"I would love that" I said truthfully, beaming at the fact that she called me a true Slytherin.

* * *

After we got our robes we headed towards the bookshop, and then, as I was finished, I just spent the time talking to Narcissa about how life living with muggles was while she and Draco made sure that he had everything he needed for school. She was utterly horrified at the way that they completely ignored me but fascinated with the fact that I had used a large amount of magic but stayed undetected. She explained to me that it's possible that I might be powerful enough to control the trace, allowing me to do magic without the ministry being alerted. But apparently the only documented wizards with that much power are Dumbledore and you-know-who.

"Alright, now all that's left to get is a pet" Narcissa announced as we past the Quittich supplies store. Draco suddenly steered off of our path and into the shop to glaze wondrously into the window at the newest broom, the Nimbus 2000. Narcissa and I shared a look that clearly said 'boys' before following him into the store. I personally have never really been too interested in Quittich, I'll go to the matches but I don't really understand what's going on. Some of Amelia's friends have tried to explain it to me but I normally find myself watching the way the players fly more than the game itself.

Last year when I had learnt how to ride a broom I had apparently been a natural but I wasn't planning on trying out for the team or anything.

"Mother may I please have a Nimbus 2000? Please?" Draco asked pleadingly and Narcissa sighed.

"There's really no point Draco, you won't be allowed to bring it to Hogwarts and you're going to be there most of the year" I reasoned with him but he still looked put out. I sighed before saying

"What about this, I'll buy myself one and I'll let you use it whenever you want, sound alright?" he nodded quickly and pulled me into a tight hug while muttering

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You. Are. The. Best! You really are De!" Narcissa looked like she was about to object but I shot her a quick smile to which she gave me a grateful one in return.

"Like you said Cissa, us true Slytherins have to stick together"

We had quickly come onto nickname basis during our endless talks, she would call me sweetheart and I would call her Cissa; it worked out well since she was my fairytale mother figure and I was her perfect daughter fantasy come to life. The same went for me and Draco, to me he was Dray, the little brother I'd always wanted and to him I was De, the older sister he had always craved. I finally felt like I really had a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that from now on I will be replying to reviewers at the end of every chapter, so if you haven't reviewed you can skip that part, although I do hope that at least most of you will have ended up reviewing at least once before this story's over. But that won't be for a long time, I understand when you read a story and you really like it but you just can't be bothered to log in and review but I've found that it really does encourage me to write and post the next chapter faster than I would if there was no response at all to my hard work. Even just a small 'This is great' or 'I liked this chapter' really makes my day. I just like to know that there are people interested and waiting patiently, or not so patiently, for the next chapter to be released; it makes me feel special. I know I sound really corny and weird and if you're like me you will most likely just skim read this message, or skip it entirely, but anyone else who is a writer on this site will understand how much of a confidence booster reviews are. They make you feel like it doesn't matter that some people are going to hate your story and judge you too harshly because you can just continue writing to those couple of people that are with you every chapter encouraging your writing ability and supporting you as you mature into an official writer.**

**Sorry I got off track…**

**Anyway so yeah, just check down the bottom for replies and remember to review!**

**Official Disclaimer in former chapter, it's 11:57pm and I really should be finishing my math homework so I'll just say this, I'm fifteen and I'm pretty sure that even in my most wild fantasies I still wouldn't have had the amount of imagination required to think up such the extraordinary master piece that Harry Potter is!**

The owls were too loud, the toads too gross, the rats wouldn't last long in a castle full of cats and the cats themselves, while adorable, were just not a practical pet since Aunt Petunia hates anything fluffy. Draco and Narcissa were over looking at the owls. I sighed in frustration; there were still no pets for me. I sighed and leaned against the counter only to stiffen as I felt a cold sensation on my right hand. I looked down and let out a small, but not frightened, gasp. On my hand was a small emerald green snake, probably only about 30 centimetres long, it looked up at me with startlingly intelligent looking black eyes and I slowly raised my hand upwards to get a better look at it. Its scales shimmered in the light as if they were covered in crushed diamonds. I smiled at it as it slowly slithered around my wrist; I walked up to the girl at the front counter and asked

"How much is this snake?" she looked at me confused until I held up my wrist and she gasped in shock.

"That is a very dangerous snake, it hasn't bitten you has it?" she asked quickly.

"No"

"Well I'm surprised. This particular snake is extremely dangerous, one little bite will kill you, but it'll kill you slowly since its venom is slow acting" she explained and I nodded my understanding.

"Ok but how much does he cost, oh, and what type of snake is he?" I asked and she looked at me surprised before saying

"He's a Boomslang, but how did you know he was a male? And why do you want to buy him? He's very, very dangerous!"

"One, I don't know I just did and Two, I want to buy him because I like him. So how much is he?" I said very slowly like you would to a child that doesn't understand the concept of something.

"15 Galleons" she said with a sigh.

"That's quite a lot" I mentioned to her and her face took on a look of hope before she said

"Yeah, it's because it's not exactly a common species of snake, especially around here" I nodded and looked at her.

"So what does he eat? And how big will he get?" I asked and her hopeful look faded away as she realized that I was still planning on buying the dangerous reptile that was currently curled around my wrist.

"Right now he'll only eat small lizards or frogs but once he's bigger he'll eat mammals and some birds and their eggs. He'll grow to about 100cm long, 160cm at the most" She replied and I smiled at her before handing over the right amount of Galleons.

Turning around I nearly bumped into Draco, who was holding a cage containing a handsome black Eagle-Owl. He looked at me confused before asking

"What did you buy?" I held up my wrist and he leant in a tiny bit closer to examine the small snake before nodding his approval of my new pet and walking up to the counter to purchase his owl.

* * *

Soon enough we were finished for the day and it was unfortunately time for us to part; I could see Harry trying out wands through the window of Ollivander's. I turned to Draco first and gave him a gentle hug, then once again ruffled his hair and turning towards Narcissa. I gave her a soft smile before pulling her into a gentle hug of her own, only to have her hold me close to her body tightly and whisper into my ear.

"Sweetheart, every girl needs a mother, I'm not trying to replace yours but I want you to know that I'm always here for you, whether it be to talk about school, muggles, boys or life; I'm always here"

"Thanks Cissa" I whispered back before we separated and went our separate ways.

I walked into the wand maker's shop just as Ollivander finished explaining to Harry the properties of his wand. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Ah Miss Potter, Ashwood and Dragon scale, 11 inches, a very powerful wand indeed" I smiled and nodded before turning to Harry and asking

"Are you finished getting your things for Hogwarts?" he nodded and I waved to Ollivander slightly as we walked out the door. Only to be stopped by Harry quickly as he grabbed my elbow.

"Delilah, there's a snake on your arm!" he said in shock and I looked down to see that my new snake, I had decide to name him Salazar, was fast asleep still curled around my wrist.

"Yeah this is Salazar, isn't he gorgeous?" I asked and Harry and he nodded slightly, his attention on something behind me. I turned around to see Hagrid standing there with a majestic looking white owl in a cage.

"Happy birthday Harry!" he exclaimed, holding out the bird to him.

We returned to number 4 Privet Drive to find that the Dursleys had already gotten home. I walked in ahead and began to magically float my bags up the stairs when Uncle Vernon walked into the room.  
"Stop! What do you think you're doing? There will be no magic in my house!" he commanded getting quite close to me, I paused my bags in mid-air before turning towards him and looking him in the eyes causing him to shutter.

"And what is a muggle like you going to do about it then?" I asked in a deadly calm voice as I felt Salazar slowly slivering up my arm and onto my shoulder, unnoticed until he let out a fierce hiss at the end of my sentence. I smirked before turning around and focusing back on getting my books upstairs to my room where I could read in peace.

* * *

Life had gone back to normal, well as normal as life can get with me and Harry around. The Dursley's avoided me, treated Harry worse than a house-elf, not that they knew what one was, and banned the 'M' word from being uttered in the house. Truthfully I thought that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were just worried that I was going to snap at them, either that or they were so traumatised by that night that even the idea of magic terrified them.

**(A.N Sorry, I wouldn't normally interrupt the story but I just wanted you all to know that the night she's talking about is the night that she got mad and let her magic out, when her eyes turned red. Not the night that Harry was told about himself by Hagrid, though I suppose that would be quite stressful and upsetting as well.)**

I had been receiving and replying to letters from Cissa via Draco's new owl, Ruthless, for the last few weeks. She had even gotten me a birthday present for my birthday, the 16th of August; she had given me a wonderful necklace. It had a delicate silver chain with a little snake charm on it; the snake's body was twisted so that its tail looped at the end and rested around near the snake's head. Covering its small figure was hundreds of tiny emeralds and diamonds; it was completed by two small rubies making up its striking red eyes. The other charm that it held was also part emerald. It was a small crest with black opal and emerald sections on in; surrounding it was several black and green snakes and in the direct centre was a large silver M. There were banners below it with an elegantly engraved Latin phrase written. A note that had come with the gift explained the meanings of my gift.

'Sweetheart,

I hope this gift reaches you safely. I have chosen charms that I hope that you like. They both have a very important message, the snake, as you may have guessed, is to represent your true house and where your true friends and allies lie. The second is more personal. This is the Malfoy Crest, it is to represent that us Malfoys have all agreed that you are now an honorary daughter and sister in our family. I know that you have a family already but I want you to know that over the last few weeks I have become very attached to you and already consider you a part of the family. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Draco says hello, as does Lucius. Hopefully you can meet him at the train station.

Love Cissa'

I had cried for a long time at the thought that was put in my present and at just how heartfelt and and incredible Cissa and the rest of the Malfoy's were. I know that in the pureblood society it was a big deal to basically adopt a child, especially a half-blood. I had quickly replied telling her how honoured I was and how I already considered her and Draco a part of my family too, I was sure that I would count Lucius to be as well once we meet.

I had put my new necklace on and hadn't taken it off since.

* * *

It was finally September 1st and Uncle Vernon was currently driving me and Harry to Kings Cross Station. It seemed that Harry only just remembered my existence because he turned to me from where he sat next to me and asked

"Why are you coming to the station with us Delilah?" I rolled my eyes.

"Harry I go to Hogwarts too, I was there the whole of last year remember?" I explained and his confused look turned into a thoughtful one.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed that you were gone" he said distractedly as he watched my wrist where I knew Salazar was slivering around. He was already at least 10 centimetres longer now, as he climbed up to my neck and settled there Harry blinked.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to my necklace; I reached down to fiddle with it as I answered him

"It's a birthday present from someone I met, they gave me their family crest to show that I will always be accepted around and in their family" he nodded and looked out the window. I followed his gaze and realised with a start that we were here.

Walking into the station I turned around to find that Harry had disappeared and sighed. I walked over to the 'wall' just as I saw a large family of people with vibrant messy red hair walk through the entrance of the station; the Weasleys. I listened to them closely as they mentioned muggles loudly, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Harry focus on them as well and shrugged before walking calmly through the 'wall'. There really was no point in running, it just attracted attention.

"DELILAH!" I looked up and around as I heard my name being called, I spotted a girl running towards me, her light blonde flowing out behind her as she dodged some young children. I opened my arms and she made it into them and hugged me tightly.

"Amelia! It's great to see you, I missed you heaps! How was Paris?" I said quickly as she squeezed any air I might have had left out of my poor lungs.

"I missed you too. Paris was great! But just a tip, if you ever go there and someone asks you if you want to try some _Escargots_ DON'T! They're snails and it's disgusting!" she said energetically.

"Oh but listen to this! I learnt it off some American guy that was staying near our French Mansion" she cleared her throat before saying "_je suis une personne stupide français et ne doit pas servir sans méfiance les jeunes filles brute des produits alimentaires!_" I looked at her beaming face confused.

"What does it mean?" I asked and she gave me a sly smile before replying.

"It's something along the lines of 'I am a stupid French person and shouldn't serve unsuspecting young girls gross food!'" I burst out laughing and had to lean on her in the end to stop myself from falling over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh Amelia, You're insane" I got out through the laughing fit I was having. When I calmed down I happened to glance over and see the Malfoys near the back of the platform.

"I've got to go Amelia, save me a spot on the train will you?" she nodded and I walked over to Cissa.

"Sweetheart! There you are, did you get here alright? No trouble with those nasty muggles was there?" she asked and I shook my head before giving a hug and whispering my thanks once again about the necklace. When we pulled away she gave me a look to say 'don't worry about it' and I smiled before being attacked by Draco. It was just like with Amelia except with him being younger I wasn't quite as squished. I laughed as we separated and once again messed up his hair.

"Hello Dray"

"Hey De" he replied and I turned to the last remaining member of the Malfoy family. He was intimidating looking with a straight figure and shoulder length white blonde hair. I smiled at him and said

"Hello Mr Malfoy, My name is Delilah Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you" he looked at me slightly amused as he studied my face before focusing his attention on my wrist.

"That is a lovely snake you have there Miss Potter" He said politely.

"Thank you Sir. His name is Salazar, after Salazar Slytherin. I hope that isn't an insult towards the Slytherin house, he was named due to the elegance and cunning he displayed by managing to escape his cage when I found him" I explained and Mr Malfoy gave me a small smile.

"No I don't believe that it is an insult for him to be named after Slytherin house. You seem to be a very polite and sweet girl Miss Potter; I must say that I understand why Narcissa and Draco have bonded with you so quickly. It would be lovely to have you become an honorary member of our family" he said placing a hand on my shoulder and nodding towards me.

"Thank you Sir"

The train let out an almighty whistle and Draco and I quickly said goodbye to his parents before getting onto it and finding an apartment with both his friends and mine already in it. As we waved goodbye to his parents along with the hundreds of other Hogwarts students waving goodbye to their own I finally felt complete. I finally had a family to wave goodbye to as I got onto the train, a family to love and be loved by.

* * *

As we sat down and settled in, one of Draco's friends, a girl who resembled a pug slightly opened her mouth and said

"Why is there a stupid Gryffindor sitting with us?" she received glares from Amelia, Draco and I which caused her to tremble slightly.

"She just happens to be my best friend"

"She's like a sister to me Pansy" came their responses and I smiled at the fact that I now had two people who would stick up for me in an instant.

"Oh" pansy said and looked down in embarrassment.

Through the rest of the train ride me and Amelia explained to the younger students all about Hogwarts; from the sorting hat, to the crazy professors, to the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. By the time we were there I think that they were all properly informed. We were only disturbed twice, once by the trolley lady, we each bought a different type of candy and shared them around, and once by a girl with large front teeth and bushy hair who was looking for a lost toad.

* * *

As a second year I was allowed to ride the carriages up with Amelia but unfortunately when we got to the great hall we had to part ways and go to our houses. I watched the sorting ceremony quietly and clapped under the table whenever a Slytherin was sorted. When Harry's name was called the room went silent and he was suddenly being stared at by hundreds of students. I waited, knowing that although I could see him mouthing the words 'Not Slytherin" over and over, the hat wasn't going to place him there in the first place.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Hello readers welcome to the area for reviews to be answered!**

**First off from the first chapter:**

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I'll definitely continue :) Greetings from Australia

**DamonSalvatorelover: **Thanks for your review! I 3 Draco too! He's one of my favourite characters from the books and movies.

**Kyoki no Megami:** Thanks for your review and don't worry I have a plan for what will happen with her getting down to the chamber and dealing with harry and Draco :) I'll definitely continue soon! Oh and thank you for reviewing twice!

**Sara253xxx: **Thanks for your review! I'm so happy you lloveedddd it! I'm going to be updating quicker this time through. I totally agree about the whole True Slytherin/Malfoy thing ;) Thank you also for reviewing twice! I hope I kind of explained how the Dursleys treated her. The next chapter is coming soon.

**Azura Soul Reaver: **Thanks for your review! I'm happy that you think it's good how she has people now. I think so too ;) Thanks for reviewing twice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I'm updating again. I'm really sorry that it's been so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I attempt to pass it off as my own or gain any profit from it. I do however own a very stupid school laptop that doesn't work very well! Yay -.-**

**To be completely honest I have had a whole bunch of assignments to do in the last couple of weeks, and right now, and I have been trying to work on this story. I actually have got parts of this chapter written here and there in random books but I'm going to be rushing through her second year because the story really starts in her third. I was going to put her whole second year in one chapter but I decided to split into two because it was too long.**

**I don't really have anything else to say right now except, if you have, or know of, any really good Dark Harry potter Fanfics (with dark OC's not a dark Harry) could you please tell me about them in a review? I'm always looking for good Fanfics to read and right now it seems like I'm at a bit of a dead end. Thank you very much to all of you whom have continued to read my fanfic, proving that it's good enough to continue despite having heaps of homework I could (should) be doing right now!**

**I love you guys! In a non-weird way!**

My second year of Hogwarts began much like my first, besides from the fact that I now had a best friend; the only problem was that Amelia was a year above me and in Slytherin. This meant that I had no classes with her and couldn't sit with her during meals. After classes we would normally hang around the lake or walk along the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Today we were sitting on a shaded patch of grass underneath a large tree. Amelia was lying on the grass at the end of the shadow so that she could watch the clouds without being exposed to the harsh rays of the sun, while I was sitting near her leaning against the large tree and watching the Giant Squid's tentacles skim over the surface of the black lake. The water droplets sparkled in the sunlight. Salazar was wrapped loosely around my neck and was hissing softly, when I failed to understand him he slivered down to my wrist and bit down gently. He had picked up the handy habit of being able to bite me without injecting venom or causing pain. Right now he did so to indicate that he was getting bored of sitting in the shade and wished to have some sunshine. I sighed and moved over to where Amelia was lying, she didn't glance up at me when I sat down next to her but smiled as Salazar climbed from my wrist to move onto Amelia's which was sitting in a slightly more sunny area. Amelia loved Salazar and Salazar seemed to just adore her too.

Amelia turned towards me; her deceivingly innocent aqua eyes gazed into my violet ones for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Delilah, what do you want to do in life?" she asked. I looked at her for a full minute while blinking my eyes; Amelia was fun and playful and acted very childish sometimes. She could be your worst nightmare if she wanted to be, but she was also an amazing, loyal friend. The one thing that she wasn't as often was serious, she was extremely smart but, like me, didn't show her full potential and sometimes was playfully picked on by her fellow Slytherins because of this. They would call her a ditzy, silly blonde and she would laugh it off but deep down I knew that it hurt her, especially since she was smarter than almost all of them. She seemed to like having a childish view of the world so it surprised me to think that she, at barley thirteen was already thinking of the future.

"I don't know exactly. I just want to be someone who has power and people know it, you know? Someone important. Someone that would be remembered" I tried to explain to her, she nodded understandingly.

"I don't want to end up as some silly little perfect pureblood wife. I want to do something worthwhile in life and for people to stop looking at me like I'm below them. Like I'm a child when in reality I'm older than them" she said in a whisper and I moved closer to her and gave her a hug.

"You will Amelia, one day you'll do something amazing, be someone amazing and no one will ever look down upon you ever again. Both of us will. One day we'll rule the world, and the two of us will be the most powerful, important witches this world has ever seen!" I declared when we separated and she gave me a dazzling smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon goofing around and later on when the sun left the sky and was replaced by the moon in all its glory, we both retired off to bed with large smiles on our faces. We sunk into our beds, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, both dreaming similar dreams, filled with images of a life where we were the rulers and anyone who dared to defy us was punished in the most awful ways we could imagine.

* * *

The thirty first of October. Halloween. The anniversary of my parent's death. I could call today anyone of them and it would be accurate. Today, eleven years ago, Voldemort came to my home and attempted to kill my baby brother only to be killed himself. I really should have spent the night crying my eyes out or something but I was perfectly fine. My parent's murder didn't really bother me, I hadn't known them. Yes I can remember them slightly but even in my memories they are paying more attention to Harry or their friends than me.

The day started off fine, I had double potions followed by Transfiguration, History of Magic and then Defence against the Dark Arts. In every class I was completely ignored, although in Potions that was probably a good thing. But for once Quirrel _didn't_ forget my name like all the teachers do! I was amazed. I walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast with a grin on my face. That night I even tried to talk to Harry and his friends but he ignored me completely. He and his red haired friend were too busy eating and asking people about a 'Hermione'. I sighed as my good mood plummeted; this was why I didn't even attempt to talk to the other Gryffindors.

It wasn't until about halfway through the feast that anything exciting happened. The large doors of the Great Hall opened wide with an echoing bang. Professor Quirrel ran into the room with a look of terror on his face. If it was anyone else I would have laughed but this was the one Professor that occasionally noticed me.

"Troll! Troll in the Dungeon! Just thought you should know." He said before collapsing in a dead faint. I had to cover my ears from all the screaming, Gosh Gryffindors are so loud! I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see that there was only one or two screaming and the older students were quickly calming them down. I caught Amelia's eyes and she gave me a small smile before mouthing 'Be Safe' at me. I mouthed back you too' before we both turned around to follow our house's Prefects back to the Common rooms.

When I arrived I realised that Harry and his friend weren't here. I don't really _like_ Harry but I am his older sister and I'm supposed to be looking after him. I walked up to first one Prefect, then another, then another. Their responses were all the same; nothing. They completely ignored me; sometimes it was as if they didn't even hear me at all.

Later on when Harry, the red haired boy and a small brunet girl with bushy hair and large front teeth walked in escorted by Professor Mcgonagall I sat up and began to pay attention. By the time she had finished lecturing them I was barely able to contain my shock. He had gone and faced a Troll! What an idiot, how on Earth are we related again?

* * *

I hadn't seen much of Harry until the first Quittich match of the year when he marched out nervously alongside the Gryffindor team holding an elegant broom. I blinked before sighing. Of course _Harry_ was noticed, he was famous! For doing nothing! Because unless the wizarding world had forgotten, which they had, I was in that house too on that Halloween night and I'm just fine. I'm even better than Harry because I came out without a single scratch on me, much less a scar.

I was sitting next to Amelia in the Slytherin stands, although sitting with others from another house was allowed, there was an unspoken rule about Slytherins and Gryffindors. Last year I obeyed this rule and sat along amongst the Gryffindors. This year however I had come to the decision that I wasn't going to sacrifice my own happiness for a stupid and petty house rivalry. I cheered loudly whenever Slytherin scored and booed when the Gryffindors had scored in return. Suddenly Harry's broom began twisting around and trying to buck him off as if it were a wild bull. After an issue in the teachers stand he seemed to have regained control and soon enough the game was over. Harry had 'caught' the snitch in his mouth and Gryffindor had won. I sighed, knowing that I should be happy for my brother but I was unable to even fake a smile.

* * *

It was at dinner one night when I had first begun to realise that Harry and his friends were up to something. A small girl with extremely bushy brown hair that always carried around a book and had the distinct feel of a Muggleborn about her, and a lanky, freckled redhead who was always eating something, and was so obviously a Weasley. They both followed Harry around wherever he went like little lost puppies and could be found some nights down in the common room discussing something secret. They were sitting next to each other and the girl was whispering something to the two boys, when Harry and the red-haired boy shook their heads she sighed and rolled her eyes. I caught snippets of their hushed conversation and made out the words; Fluffy, Snape and Nicolas Flamel. As I glazed at the three of them the girl looked up and after giving me a dirty look, turned back towards Harry and the other boy to quickly say something. They fell silent and the boy, I think Harry called him Ron, started a discussion about Quittich while the girl glanced at me nervously but I didn't back down from her stare.

It was a few nights later while I was quietly making my way downstairs when I heard the three of them talking. I peeked my head around the corner and saw that they were sitting around the fireplace; the girl glanced around suspiciously before turning back to the boys and speaking.

"I think that we have a problem guys" She said uncomfortably.

"What do you mean Hermione? What type of problem?" Harry asked her and Ron gave her a confused look.

"Well I've seen this girl watching us and I think that she may have overheard us when we were talking about Nicolas Flamel the other day" she explained and I quickly covered myself with a nonverbal spell to turn myself invisible.

"What's she look like then?" Ron asked while eating something that looked like a chocolate frog.

"Um, She has long black hair that's really straight and long and, and, um…" Hermione started before stopping with a look on fierce concentration. "I don't really know what she looks like; I wasn't really paying enough attention to her to be able to describe her to you but I just thought that it would be good if we didn't discuss anything in public places or when people are around".

She looked at me for at least three minutes straight the other day and she can't even describe me with more detail than she has long, straight black hair? Sometimes I felt like no one saw me at all; like I was cursed at birth to only be seen by a few special people. I was grateful to have Amelia and the Malfoys but is it really so much to ask to have someone at least remember your face? I don't think so.

* * *

It was an ordinary day, my morning had had nothing special happen, as I walked into the great hall one day and people noticed me. This was because on this particular morning as I walked in for breakfast I happened to glance over at the Slytherin table with more longing than usual only to have a shocking revelation. I was _allowed_ to sit there; I just didn't because I was worried about the opinions of people who didn't even know my name. People who didn't matter. So it shocked everyone when a nameless Gryffindor broke the unspoken rule that had been there since the creation of Hogwarts and turned around to sit at the Slytherin table between the Slytherin Prince and the Slytherin Barbie. I sat in the spot that Draco and Amelia had made in-between themselves for me and looked up to see that I was receiving glares and looks of shock from my fellow Gryffindors, as well as the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. Slytherin however, was giving me welcoming smiles and nods of approval. Looking up at the teachers table I wasn't too shocked to see that they were giving both me and each other looks of confusion as they tried to work out who I was since none of them seemed to know. I could see the students beginning to wonder too and looked around to realise that the students whose house table I had joined didn't look fazed at all and it made me smile as I realized that they knew who I was. I finally felt like I was in the right place and I sure wasn't going to let anything take that feeling away from me, especially a bunch of stupid Gryffindors.

When the time for dinner came around no one blinked an eyelid as I sat down next to Amelia and was soon followed by Draco. Oh well.

* * *

I had begun to hang out in the Slytherin common room after classes, just sitting there talking and doing homework with Amelia or playing games with Draco. The Slytherin common room was much quieter and more reserved than the Gryffindor one. There were elegant chandeliers hanging delicately from the ceiling and, unlike the Gryffindor common rooms furniture, the Slytherin couches weren't constantly covered in food and dirt. It had a nice sophisticated feel about it and I was content to live here, unfortunately I wasn't allowed.

It was one of the days that I was playing wizard chess with Draco when I realised that I could easily make people fear me. Amelia was sitting on the couch across from me and Draco, when the entrance of the common room opened and three girls walked in. I didn't think much of it until they sat down next to Amelia and I sneaked a look without making my presence known. Something had been wrong with Amelia all year now and I knew that she wasn't telling me the truth about what was wrong when I had asked her. She had said that the amount of homework had been overwhelming her.

"Hello Barbie, how are you today?" the girl closest to Amelia asked her in what seemed like a normal, conversational way but I was good at sensing hidden malice. I let my eyes look over at the three girls surrounding Amelia and studied them silently, while signalling to Draco that it was his turn. The first girl, the one who had spoken, was rather large and had mud coloured brown hair and similar coloured eyes. Her two companions had hair that was obviously dyed to copy their leader, although their roots were dark too; they were skinnier than the first girl but not by much. I could see that their eyes were dark too, different shades of brown.

"G-good" Amelia said quietly "How are you Margaret? And Sally and Leah?"

"We're fine Barbie; I was going to ask you if you needed any help? Potions? Transfiguration? History of Magic? I mean I'm sure that you can't get much worse even without the help so if I was you I would accept" Margaret said snobbishly causing Sally and Leah to giggle from their place next to her.

"No, I'm fine, I'm going okay with all those subjects but thanks for the offer" Amelia said looking down, I could tell that she was trying to keep her magic inside her like I have to when I'm angry. If not it would come loose and cause a large amount of destruction.

"Oh it's just that exams are coming up fairly soon and we were planning to study together but then I realised that you won't be at the same level as us" Margaret continued and I felt a small, uncontrolled growl escape my lips. I quickly looked down at the chess set and took my turn as they looked around for the owner of the growl. The next thing Margaret said finally made me snap

"Why am I even bothering to talk to you? You're just a stupid little blonde no-one with no friends. Maybe you could buy some, Barbie?"

I stood up and took a step closer to Margaret and her minions before speaking

"Don't you dare call her stupid you fat cow, she is most likely the smartest girl in the whole school and unless your extreme case of bitchiness has somehow caused blindness you should have noticed that she does have friends, I would know since I'm one of them!" I said, neither yelling nor whispering but instead using my normal volume. Somehow that seemed to frighten her more. But it could have been the way my words were absolutely drenched in venom and I was sure that my eyes had turned blood red once again since the girls kept glancing at them but never for more than a second at a time.

"If you or anyone else _ever_ talks to Amelia like you just did ever again trust me when I say that there _will_ be consequences so make sure that you spread the word. Amelia Greengrass is off limits so you'll have to find someone else to torment from now on. Now get out of my sight before my eyes bleed because of the monstrosity in front of them" The three girls gave each other a glance before quickly exiting the common room.

I looked at Amelia and Draco to see that Amelia had tears of joy slowly sliding down her cheeks and Draco was smiling up at me, impressed. I suddenly had Amelia in my arms hugging me tightly while Draco watched with a smile.

"Thank you so much Delilah, that was amazing and your eyes! Maybe you were right when you said that one day you would be the most powerful witch in the world, fear would make people feel the need to join you and get onto your good side" Amelia said happily and I smiled at her before saying,

"I said that we'd both be powerful Amelia, not just me"

"That was Brilliant!" Draco suddenly shouted causing me and Amelia to laugh.

We laughed for a while longer before heading down to dinner. When we sat down Margaret, Sally and Leah quickly looked down. I silently watched as Margaret glanced up at me with a nervous, scared look. She and her friends were obviously worried about my eyes; even in the Wizarding world red eyes didn't exactly signal _good_ things. I gave her a sinister smile and she quickly turned her head with a small 'eep'.

* * *

**Review answers! If you didn't review *Evil glare* then you can just keep scrolling down.**

**Mioniexx**** – Thanks for the review :) I know how it feels to have to wait for chapters so I'm trying to upload them quickly!**

**xXallengedangelXx**** – Thank you! The reason I actually wrote this story was because I couldn't find barely any like this one so it's nice to find someone with similar reading preferences. Don't worry soon you're wondering will be answered… I was thinking that she wouldn't really show Salazar off and only tell Amelia (and obviously Draco) about him. I might have Dumbledore notice the snake, I'm still deciding right now. ;) This is a long response but I just wanted to tell you that I was really happy with your review!**

**AzuraSoulRever**** – Thank you so much!**

**lightbabe**** – Thanks! I was trying to make this story different and it's nice to know that I succeeded! There's more coming ;)**

**sara253xxx**** – Thank you! I know, stupid Harry! But that was the point, besides who doesn't love the Malfoys? Lol. I thought that it would be funny to see her scaring the Dursleys like that and I'm happy you do too ;)**

**LoveIsAllWeNeed**** – Thank you! I can't wait either ;) I will definitely upload more soon!**

**valeriesaysyo**** – Thanks! I know they're incredibly similar! :)**

**Kyoki no Megami**** – Thanks! I don't know about the whole pets thing but now that you point it out it doesn't say rats does it? Hmm. It's probably a good idea to have a snake room otherwise, well, bye bye kitty ;) haha. I'm not on Pottermore… Yet. I'll probably get it as soon as I can be bothered to actually get on it :)**

**Guest**** – Thank You! I certainly will! Neither can I :)**

**Ginga no Yousei**** – Thanks! More's coming :)**

**lbjw0128**** – Thank you that makes me happy! :)**


End file.
